A Fruits Basket Story
by Original.ThunderKat
Summary: -summary inside--Rated 't' for some language and violence--apologies if I damage any personalities-


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Fruits Basket relate nor do I own any characters in this, with the except for the Tenka family.

Hello. I'm Tk. It is nice to meet you. Now that that's out of the way... This is my first time putting anything on here, so please be kind. I do not welcome flames. However, constructive criticism will be welcomed. If you feel like it, a review will be very much appreciated! -Tk

Summary:-some differences will occur, as there is a new person thrown in-

Everything seems to be good with the Sohmas. It is a new school year, Kyo and Yuki seem to have an awkward truce, and Shigure… Is Shigure. Things change as a strange girl gets discovered staying on the Sohma property. She is invited to stay until the find her parents, but soon the discover there's more to this girl than anyone could have imagined.

Kyoko Tenka dodged through the crowd, her face characteristically blank. Her long, pale hair streaming out behind her as she ran. As she stumbled, she cursed the skirt she wore. She never wore skirts willingly, only wearing this as part of her school uniform.

As the crowd thinned out, she began to walk, looking around alertly with her tawny-colored eyes. She stopped when she heard voices. She cursed again. Scanning her surroundings, she realized this was not where she intended to be. She recognized the tall stone walls, though she could find no break in the barbed wire fence topping it that would allow her to climb over to the woods the lined one side of the road. She looked around nervously, fidgeting with her schoolbag as she did. /No! There is nothing to worry a bout. Sty calm!/ she ordered herself, spinning around and hurrying off. However, she did not notice the voices were closer. As she turned the corner behind her, she was face-to-face with a white-haired boy! She quickly stepped backwards, stumbling as she did. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly, blushing furiously as she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

As she hurried, she saw it. On top of the wall, some of the wire was been messily wrapped and tied a round a post. It was small, just large enough the squeeze through while still seeming to be an accident. Kyoko smiled a bit and threw her schoolbag over, soon scrambling to climb over. It was difficult, but she managed. Kyoko then hurried on.

Kyoko soon found the clearing she had adopted ever since moving into this town. She was shocked to see a figure in front of it. She walked up silently, looking the stranger over.

She could tell it was a man from the short dark hair. He seemed medium height and wore a loose kimono. A KIMONO?! Who, outside of cross-dressers and rich people, wore a kimono? Kyoko did not have time to think any further as a hand came out from behind her and gently gripped her shoulder. She spun around to see a girl about her own age before she stumbled, dizzy. "Back off.." she whispered before falling.

There was a memory, not her own. The girls, most likely, she thought as she watched it unfold.

The girl was walking from school, smiling at the the white-haired boy beside her. "That was a fun opening ceremony, wasn't it, Yuki?' she had a kind, motherly voice. "Yes, it was Tohru." the boy, Yuki, nodded his agreement as he spoke. The girl continued. "I saw Momiji. I think the uniform looked nice on him." she commented, interrupting with a the image of a young boy in a girl's uniform. However, instead of a skirt, he wore shorts. The memory went on. "Uo and-" she stopped as a girl popped around the corner, apologized and ran off. "Oh! She looked like Kisa!" Tohru said happily, smiling fondly while thinking of a young girl with short hair. After that, the memory skipped forward. She was walking down a path the Kyoko had seen and ignored while hurrying off and saw a figure through the trees. She walked up and touched the girl's shoulder. After that, there was a fresh wave of darkness.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open. For a few minutes she stared as the roof, her eyes soft as stared blankly at the watery beams of sunlight the shifted through the window. The she realized she should not be seeing that. Then she realized she was laying in a soft bed, not a sleeping bag. She snapped up and looked around. She did not recognize the room, which made her rather nervous. She quickly got out of the bed. As she did, she realized something. She was no longer wearing her school uniform. She was wearing a white kimono with a pink flower decoration on the hems and ends of the sleeves. She thought for a moment. Kimono? Why is that interesting? Then it hit her. The man who had been in front of HER (temporary)home! Then she noticed another thing. Who else could have changed..,. No, she could NOT think of that. She quickly left the room, intending to leave. She got the the door when a cool voice stopped her. "Where are /you/ going?" she slowly turned, ready to attack whatever maybe there.

When Kyoko looked, she saw a man standing at the foot of the stairs. He looked relaxed and smug, a smirk which would look horrid on others, but fit him. Then she noticed his clothing. A kimono. "YOU PERVERT!" Kyoko screamed, running across the room fast enough to catch him by surprise. As she got close enough she she jumped, launching herself feet-first at the mysterious man. She caught him square in the chest, landing on her hands and flipping to her feet in one smooth motion. She glared at him as he lay couging on the stairs. "You little shit! How dare you!" she demaded, eyes burning. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" he shot back, annoyed at her rather sudden attack. "Oh, than why am I not in my uniform?" she demanded, her cheeks bright crimson. "I'm sorry, but that was me!" a voice called from the top of the stairs. Kyoko looked up, still angry. She lost her anger when she saw a brown haired girl hurry down the stairs. "Oh, Shigure, are you okay?" she asked, nervous. "Don't worry, Tohru. I'm okay. Our violent friend is about as strong as Yuki, though." he commented, rubbing his chest where Kyoko kicked him. "So, can I ask you your name?" the girl, Tohru, asked. ".. I'm Kyoko." she said shortly, watching Shigure. "Oh, that was my mother's name!" Tohru said brightly. "I'm afraid you missed school today. Are you hungry?" she asked brightly, smiling kindly."Uh.. Sure.." Kyoko muttered nervously. Tohru smiled as she led Kyoko to the kitchen.

"Okay. Would you like some stew? Or-" Tohru kept talking, but Kyoko was not listening. Instyead she was staring at two boys as the walked in. One had white hair, while the other had bright orange hair. She stared curiously as the orange-haired one noticed her. "Another GIRL?" he asked, the word 'girl' dripping with venom. "She seems as spacey as Tohru!" he went complaining. "We better not have another one moving in!" The white-haired boy was about to speak, buy Kyoko beat him to it. "And what's it to you? Maybe I'm her cousin or something? You should not just start complaining when you have just met someone!" she shot back venomously. "You damn fool!" she added, a wicked glare and smirk on her face. "Oh, don't argue!" Tohru cut in, standing between Kyoko and the boy. "Kyo, this is Kyoko. Shigure found a tent outside and I saw her outside it yesterday. She fainted, so we brought her home." Tohru finished. The boy called Kyo still glared. "Okay then, 'Kyo'. Go and lick your wounds like a little kitty!" she ordered, turning to Tohru. "I would like some stew, please." And marched out of the room. She loved to win.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

I hope it isn't too short. Sorry if it is. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Language has never been my strong subject at school. Anyway.. If your wondering why Kyoko has the same name as Thoru's mother, I couldn't think of a name. And I don't think a person would be carrying a school bag for an opening ceremony. She has it because that's when she got properly registered and got her school stuff on the way back. Anyway, if you enjoyed it(or not) a review would be very much appreciated!


End file.
